weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Tales of the Future
Taking place 2 millennia after the death of Darth Valhalla *The Dark Side has consumed most of the universe, with tyranny and fear *The Jedi are once again on the run *7:39User909Bob, the Frogman (the same species as the Loveland Frog), goes getting some water at the well *7:39Hiddenlich *A large shadow is cast over him *7:39User909Bob: ...croak? *7:40HiddenlichA retrospect cruiser of the Sith Empire is in the sky *7:41User909Bob runs to his house and blocks the door by placing a chair in front of it *7:41HiddenlichFrogman: RIBBET! RIB- *7:41User909His house was a small shack *7:41Hiddenlich *A Frogman is sliced in half by a lightsaber *7:41Finn168719Finn was seen sitting in the ground with a shotgun *Finn: Man, those goggles are unconfortable. *7:41User909Bob hides inside his wardrobe *7:41Hiddenlich *Finn the Fifteenth *7:41User909Although it was the only furniture at the house *7:42Hiddenlich *The forest was being massacred of all Frogmen *7:42Finn168719Finn starts wiping his old sniper rifle with a towel *Finn appears to be wearing this outfit *Finn: And i'm just wiping my old sniper rifle, where my ancestor's wife carries.... *7:44User909Bob is alarmed and prays for whatever god he believes to help him *7:44Hiddenlich *A Pau'an shoves his lightsaber through the shack door *7:44Finn168719Finn grabs a mirror and shows his reflection, which he has yellow eyes *Finn: Blonde hair, yellow eyes... *7:45User909Bob shivers *7:45Finn168719Finn: And without a hat... *7:45Hiddenlich *The lightsaber was a guard shoto variant * *The Pau'an cuts down the door *7:46User909Bob tries his best to keep silent *7:46HiddenlichPau'an Sith: Fear. A common theme in this third class ecosystem *7:47Finn168719Finn gets up from the ground and starts walking until he sees a small shack *7:47HiddenlichPau'an Sith: I know your in here * *You're *7:47User909Bob does not answer, but his shivering can be heard *7:48HiddenlichPau'an Sith: The afterlife has plenty of drinking water. *Pau'an Sith: You just need me to grant you access to it *7:48User909Bob prays some more *7:48Finn168719Finn: *thinking* What is that shack? *7:49HiddenlichThe Pau'an looks at the wardrobe *Pau'an Sith: Your heart rate just escalated *7:50Finn168719Finn: Why did i hear some talking in that shack? *7:50User909Bob gets on his knees and begs for mercy *7:50HiddenlichPau'an Sith: Do you actually think you can hide from a Sith Warrior? * *The Pau'an Sith opens the wardrobe *7:50Finn168719Finn enters the shack *7:50User909Bob: Please! I have a wife and children to take care of! They're...somewhere. *Bob: I'll do anything! *7:51HiddenlichPau'an Sith: Blame your politicians for not wanting to join us *7:51Finn168719Finn: Why terrorizing a person? *7:51Hiddenlich *The Pau'an raises his saber, and is about to strike the citizen *7:51Finn168719Finn aims the shotgun at the Pau'an and shoots *Which is a typical slugthrower *7:52HiddenlichPau'an Sith: ... *7:52User909Bob takes advantage of Pau'an's distraction and runs away *7:52Hiddenlich *The sith dies *7:52User909Bob to Finn: T-T-Thank you so much! *7:52Finn168719Finn: Your welcome. *Finn cocks his shotgun *7:53User909Bob inspects the lightsaber with curiosity *7:53Finn168719Finn puts away his shotgun *Finn: What was that thing? *Finn looks at the lightsaber *7:54User909Bob: Fire Sword *7:54Finn168719Finn: A Fire sword... Can it burn stuff down? *7:54User909Bob tries to activate it *7:55Finn168719Finn backs away to avoid injury *7:56Hiddenlich *The red blade glows *7:56User909Bob is amazed by it *7:56Hiddenlich *A lightsaber ignites from the outside *7:58User909Bob tries to deactivate the lightsaber *7:59HiddenlichSith: GIO! * *The Sith force throws Finn into a wall *8:00Finn168719Finn: Ow! *Finn's back started feeling sore *8:00User909Bob activates the lightsaber and throws it at the Sith like a dagger *8:00Hiddenlich *The Sith is sliced in half *8:01User909Bob: Lucky hit! *Bob gets his lightsaber and hands the Sith's lightsaber to Finn *8:01Finn168719Finn: That doesn't seem to be a fire sword at all. *Finn grabs the lightsaber *8:01Hiddenlich *Look at the away status for Beck *8:02Finn168719I see.... *8:02User909Metal *8:02Hiddenlich *More Sith are coming *8:03User909Bob runs away and tries to hide at the forest *8:03Finn168719Finn follows Bob *8:05Hiddenlich *They approach a smuggler freighter near the pond *8:05Beckitten27sorry, i've been looking in occasionally and that's it\ *8:06Finn168719Finn puts the lightsaber into his pouch *8:06User909Bob doesn't even know how to drive it and loooks confused *8:06Finn168719Finn: I think i know how to drive it. *Finn enters the smuggler freighter *8:07User909Bob enters it too *8:08Hiddenlich *The Sith are only 500 meters away *8:08Finn168719Finn starts piloting the freighter *8:12Hiddenlich *The freighter takes off *Sith Acolyte: They killed Gio and Sen! *8:13User909Bob looks at the forest and at his frogmen friends being slaughtered *8:15Hiddenlich *3 hours later, on the Sith controlled planet of Naboo * *Sith time >:) *8:16User909k *8:17HiddenlichPablo Grudon: Darth Anguillis, you wanted to see me? *Darth Anguillis: The Dark Lord is not pleased by your actions, Pablo Grudon. *Pablo Grudon: ? * *Who will play as the Dark Lord of the Sith? *8:18User909How does he act? *8:19HiddenlichHe is the leader of the Sith, and ultimate user of the Dark Side of the force *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Dark_side_powers *Sith lords have the title of Darth *They are very deceiving, and are not afraid to show negative emotions *8:22User909Darth Chormungnus: I'm very angry now about...that *Beckitten27 has left Daigee Central. *8:24HiddenlichPablo Grudon: My lord, Gio and Sen were my best pupils! There is no way they could have been killed that easily *8:24User909Darth Chormungnus: Who killed them? *8:24HiddenlichPablo Grudon: According to an acolyte, they were killed by a smuggler with projectile weaponry... and a frogman that got hold of a lightsaber *8:25User909Darth Chormungnus: A FROGMAN?! *Darth Chormungnus: HOW COULD THIS BE?! *8:25HiddenlichPablo Grudon: I wasn't there! *Darth Anguillis: Ooh... that's a big mistake *8:27User909Darth Chormungnus: I want that frogman in special DEAD and his head IN MY DARTH HANDS! *8:27Finn168719Darth Yoshius: I wanted to kill that smuggler. *8:27User909Darth Chormungnus: And that smuggler too, of course! *8:27Finn168719Dark Yoshius: And explain how the Smuggler looks like. *8:27HiddenlichPablo Grudon: *Gulps* Yes my lord... *Pablo Grudon: Yellow eyed, yellow haired, shotgun, jacket *Pablo Grudon: Very primitive looking *8:28Finn168719Pablo Grudon also notices that he has a red bandana *about the Smuggler *8:29HiddenlichPablo Grudon: Oh! One last thing, he had a red bandana! Typical for scoundrels *8:29Finn168719Dark Yoshius: I think the smuggler seems familiar to me before i became a Sith... *8:30HiddenlichDarth Anguillis: Do not fail us again, Pablo Grudon. Or else you will feel the true wrath of the dark side. *Pablo Grudon: *Anxious* I won't! I won't! *8:30User909Darth Chormungnus: And you better bring that Frogman to me! *8:31Hiddenlich *Pablo Grudon bows, and speed walks out of the chamber *Darth Anguillis: I shall send the Templars to watch him, my master. *8:32Finn168719Dark Yoshius: The Smuggler appears to remind me of my childhood enemy because of the yellow hair, and the yellow eyes... *8:32HiddenlichDarth Anguillis: Enough! You must not let past relationships cloud your thoughts! *Darth Anguillis: The smuggler shall die, regardless of whether he was a friend of yours, or not. *8:33User909Darth Chormungnus: Yoshius, do you know his name? *8:33Finn168719Dark Yoshius: His name is Finn... *8:34User909Darth Chormungnus: Now we know his name and description! *8:34Hiddenlich *Back to the freighter, which is now within the mid-rim territories *Finn168719Finn: Hmmm... I wonder what to do today, maybe get some crew members. *8:38User909Bob: I need a drink! *8:39Finn168719Finn grabs the ale from the refrigerator *8:40User909Bob drinks it all very quickly *Bob: More! *8:40Finn168719Finn grabs 2 ale from the refrigerator *Finn gives two of them to Bob *8:40User909Bob drinks the two in few seconds. He doesn't show signs of being drunk *8:40Finn168719Finn goes to his room to watch Spaceballs *8:41HiddenlichThey are on approach to the planet of Malastare *8:43User909Bob checks what kind of fuel the vehicle is powered by *8:45Finn168719Finn grabs the 9mm pistol from his cabinet and puts it into his pocket *8:46Hiddenlich *The freighter is being powered by rhydonium, a very volatile fuel *8:47User909Bob: ...Not fun *8:48HiddenlichShip Computer: Alert! Entering gravitational pull of planet Malastare *8:49Finn168719Finn goes to the seat from the ship *8:50User909Bob: What does that mean? *8:50Hiddenlich *Bob sees a city down below *8:51User909Bob: Ohhhh *8:53Finn168719Finn: I could just hire some crew members... *9:00Hiddenlich *The freighter lands on a free landing platform *9:02User909Bob: ? *9:02Finn168719Finn gets out of the freighter *9:03User909Bob grabs his lightsaber and follows Finn *9:03Finn168719Finn starts looking to hire a new crew mate *9:04User909Bob wanders around *9:05HiddenlichMost of Malastare's inhabitants are Dug *9:05User909Bob: Is there a bar around? *9:07HiddenlichRuchak: *Overhearing the question* There is Robulba's Bar just over there *9:07User909Bob: Thanks! *Bob walks to the bar *9:08Finn168719Finn: I will need some crew members to join in my adventures... *9:08User909Bob to the Bartender: How many drinks can i buy with this sword? *shows lightsaber* *9:11HiddenlichRobulba: ... *Robulba: We don't serve your kind, Sith * *Robulba goes to attend another patron *9:12User909Bob: But...but *9:12Finn168719Finn appears in the bar *9:12Hiddenlich *The patrons of the bar are staring at Bob, in anger *Tacheko: You may control Malastare, but you cannot control whether we serve you or not! *9:14Finn168719Finn: Um, i killed two Siths before. *Finn: Oh wait, i killed 1. *9:14User909Bob: This bar smells Ewok balls! I'm out! *Bob leaves the bar in anger *9:15Finn168719Finn: Hello there, you may call me the Sith Slayer because i killed 1 Sith with a slug thrower. *9:15HiddenlichRobulba: *To Finn* You better scram too. Sith are bad, but Sith Hunters are worse. *9:15Finn168719Finn: Not if i blast your brains out with my 9mm pistol. *points at Robulba* *Finn: Threaten me and i'll pull the trigger... *Finn puts his 9mm pistol away and walks away *9:18User909Bob searches the Freighter for a gun *9:19Hiddenlich *People are staring at Finn with concern *9:19User909Bob finds another 9mm pistol *Bob enters the bar again and points the pistol at the bartender Bob: GIVE ME ALL THE ALCOHOL YOU HAVE! *9:20HiddenlichRobulba: *Chews gum* A Sith using a gun. Now that is unprecedented. *Robulba stares at Bob, with plain eyes *9:20Finn168719Finn enters the bar and shoots Robulba in the forehead *9:21Hiddenlich *The patrons scream *9:21Finn168719Finn leaves the bar *9:21Hiddenlich *Dug riot patrol officers appear with shock staffs *9:22User909Bob takes advantage of the panic and grabs a bunch of beer bottles *9:22HiddenlichDug Riot Patrol Officer: STOP! *9:23Finn168719Finn starts blending in *9:23User909Bob jumps towards the exit and barfs at the Patrol Officer's face. The vomit was somewhat acid. Not to the point of melting the skin, though *It was some sort of self-defense mechanism. *9:25Finn168719Finn continues blending in with the crowd *9:25Hiddenlich *Another Patrol officer pokes Bob with a shock staff *9:26User909Bob drops on the floor hurt. He plays dead. *9:27HiddenlichDug Riot Patrol Officer 2: Let's drop the corpse off the edge of the cargo yards! *9:27User909Bob continues to play dead *9:28Hiddenlich *The Riot Patrol Officers carry the body to the other side of the city *After about 20 minutes of walking, they reach the cargo yards *9:30User909Bob: ... *9:30Finn1687193 Ottsels appeared at the cargo yards armed with hunting rifles *9:31HiddenlichPetcheko holds the body over the barriers of the cargo yard edge *Petcheko: This is what you call a Sith! One that dies in fire! * *The Dug Riot Patroll Officers cheer *9:32Finn168719Five Ottsels showed up to grab Bob's "corpse" due to height *9:33User909Bob: You have angered the dark Sith and now you must suffer the my wrath! *9:33HiddenlichPetcheko: What? *Petcheko: Your still alive * *You're *Petceko: How? * *Petcheko *9:33User909Bob: I am the embodiement of darkness itself! Didn't expect me to come in such a mundane form?! *9:34Hiddenlich *Petcheko laughs, but the other Riot Control Officers back away from the barriers * *Patrol *9:34Finn168719The Ottsels also laugh *9:34HiddenlichPetcheko: Huh? * *Petcheko looks at the Ottsels below *Petcheko: How did they know... *9:35User909Bob: Those are my loyal servants! We are hive-mind! *9:36HiddenlichPetcheko: I want proof, Frogman. *9:36User909Bob: How else would i be carrying around a lightsaber? *9:37HiddenlichPetcheko: Use your magic *9:37Finn168719The Ottsels puts Bob down as they are Bob's servants *9:37HiddenlichPetcheko: Hey! *9:37User909(Bob is just faking it) *9:37Hiddenlich *Bob is free from Petcheko's grasp * *User909Bob barfs at Petcheko's face *9:39HiddenlichPetcheko: ... *9:39User909The barf started to sting *9:40HiddenlichPetcheko: *Enraged* GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! * *Petcheko is trying to get the acid off of his face *9:40Finn168719The Ottsels started hitting Petcheko with a small baseball bat *9:40User909Bob grabs the shock staff and hits Petcheko at the neck * *HiddenlichPetcheko is overwhelmed by the group and becomes unconscious *A Dug approaches Finn *4:57Finn168719The Ottsels walk away *Finn: Who the heck are you? *4:57User909Bob searches Petcheko's body trying to find something interesting *4:58HiddenlichDug: I heard you were recruiting crew members, and I would like to inquire more about it *Dug: My name is Trordux Nboudud. *4:58Finn168719Finn: Hello there. *Finn: My name is Finn Mertens, who was appparently the descendent of a person who had multiple clones of himself. *4:59HiddenlichTrordux Nboudud: So, what a crew member do on your ship? *4:59User909Bob grabs the shock staff and heads towards the city *5:00Finn168719Finn: They should be experienced in combat. *5:01User909Bob goes back to the bar with the shock staff and grabs the bag full of beer *5:02HiddenlichTrordux Nboudud: I have been trained in combat *Trordux Nboudud: In the wilderness of the Iotagado region *5:02User909Bob looks around the city *He recovers his gun *5:04Finn168719Finn: I killed a Sith once.... With a shotgun. *5:04User909Bob finds his lightsaber *5:10HiddenlichTrordux Nboudud: Hmm *Trordux Nboudud: I am interested in working aboard your ship *5:11User909Bob goes around robbing some stores to sustain his alcohol addiction, despite the 12 bottles of beer he is carrying *5:13Hiddenlich *Dug Gunships appear and deploy heavily armed Shocktroopers *5:13User909Bob hires Ewok 2 hobos and makes a gang * *2 Ewok *5:17Hiddenlich *The shock troopers approach a closed liquor store that hasn't been robbed yet *5:18User909Bob and his gang notice the troopers and hide in an alley *5:18Finn168719A Group of Ottsels decided to join Bob's gang *5:19User909Bob accepts them. *Bob sends his gang to get more money and beer. He gives his gun to one of the Ottsels *5:21Hiddenlich *There are only two alcoholic beverage store dealers left in the city *The others were robbed *5:21User909The gang comes back with 8 bottles of beer/vodka/whatever and some money *Bob: ...we need to find another planet to rob. *5:22Finn168719Finn: Hmmm.... What was the government... *5:23User909Bob: Does any of you know how to pilot a ship. Ewok: ...i was a pilot. I remember the basics *Ewok 2: I RODE MY STARTSHIP TO THE REPTILIAN GALAXY AND DEFEATED THE EVIL VARGHRALAX EMPIRE AND SAVED THE UNIVERSE! *Bob checks the amount of fuel on the Smuggler Freighter *5:27HiddenlichTrordux Nboudud: Do I have the job? *5:28User909Bob: ... Ewok: I'm pretty sure it's enough *Bob and his gang enter the Smuggler Freighter and the Ewok pilot hobo takes control of the ship *5:28Finn168719Finn: I'll just work alone for now. *5:30User909The Freighter takes off and the gang tries to find another civilized planet *5:30Finn168719The Freighter encounters a Star Destroyer *5:31User909The Freighter tries to avoid the Star Destroyer and goes away *5:32Hiddenlich *They left Finn behind... *5:32Finn168719Now, Finn would have to steal a space craft *5:33User909The Freighter quickly lands on a nearby planet. It was luckily civilized and inhabited by snake people. *5:34Finn168719Solid Snakes, and Snapes are inhabitating the planet *5:35User909The snakes just happened to be a bunch of drunkards. The gang recruits 5 more members and leads more robberies *5:37Hiddenlich *There is no rule of law on the planet, so these crimes go undetected *5:38User909The gang starts growing fast and soon has over 50 members. Only half of them are sober thou * *though *5:40HiddenlichI need to go *5:40Finn168719The ottsels decides to steal weapons for their gang members to raid the stores more effectively *Hiddenlich*Bob's crime syndicate grows very quickly, and has about 1000 members within an hour *9:40User909Bob: Oh boy! I now control this world's biggest booze empire! *9:41HiddenlichManny the Snake: BOOZE IS THE LAW! IT IS THE GOD. WE ARE THE MASTERS. *9:41User909Bob: Hmmm...that gave me an idea *Because of his large influence over the local drunkards, Bob establishes a new local government with a fully-fledged government system named "Booozecracy" *9:43Finn168719A group of strange gas mask people with dark armor and glowing orange eyes armed with assault rifles are seen *9:43HiddenlichThis group are the Helghast Guardians of the Holy Booze Trade *9:44User909Several drunkards go meet the group Category:Unfinished Roleplays